


I think I'm falling. I'm falling for you.

by Kagayama_Tobio



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon verse, Coming Out, Consensual Underage Sex, Fluff, Homophobia, M/M, Minor Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Minor Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Minor Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Never Have I Ever, Spanish, Underage Drinking, a bit of angst, future smut, implied asanoya - Freeform, implied daisuga, side pairings, sorry - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-08 08:01:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4296915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kagayama_Tobio/pseuds/Kagayama_Tobio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama y él. Juntos en la misma cama. Miles de pensamientos rondaban la cabeza de Shouyou, en concreto dos palabras que no dejaban de torturarlo: besos y chicos.</p><p> </p><p>Esta es posiblemente la peor frase de toda la historia, pero dadle un oportunidad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Aquel no era ningún día especial. Las clases habían sido aburridas, como siempre, y tampoco había ocurrido nada fuera de lo común durante el recreo. Estaba siendo una semana bastante monótona, aunque Kageyama tampoco se quejaba de ello. Si las cosas van bien tal y como están, ¿por qué deberían ser de otra manera? Quizá debió darse cuenta de la peculiaridad de aquel día cuando Hinata no lo retó a una carrera hasta el gimnasio.

Hinata estaba dejando su bicicleta en los aparcamientos del instituto, después se dispuso a bajar perezosamente de esta. A Kageyama realmente le extrañó verlo tan somnoliento antes de un entrenamiento, en lugar de ser el molesto Conejito Duracell pelirrojo que acostumbraba. Tobio se acercó a él, le pillaba de camino al gimnasio de todas formas.

-Eh, Hinata. –saludó.

–¿Eh? –Hinata elevó la vista del suelo, encontrándose con la siempre seria mirada de su compañero. –¡Ah, Kageyama!

–¿Te encuentras bien? –El moreno se metió las manos en los bolsillos de su sudadera y se inclinó para estar a la altura del otro. –Oye, ¿y esas ojeras? –preguntó al percatarse de las líneas moradas que perfilaban los ojos color ámbar de Hinata.

–Ah, es solo que no dormí muy bien anoche… –dijo si darle mucha importancia mientras se dirigía hacia el gimnasio. Era obvio que quería evitar el tema y Kageyama no iba a permitírselo.

–¿Y a qué se debe? –preguntó cuando en prácticamente dos zancadas ya había alcanzado el paso de Hinata.

El pelirrojo soltó una risa nerviosa –Nada importante, solo fue mi estómago. Me excedí un poco con la cena y ya sabes-

–Lo sé. –le cortó. –Ugh, no necesito detalles.

Fue poner un pie en la pista y parecía que la energía de Hinata había sido recargada mágicamente, pues ya estaba brincando de un lado para otro, siguiéndole las bromas a Noya y Tanaka. Kageyama suspiró. _Era de esperar_.

El entrenador aún no había llegado, pero los chicos ya tenían por costumbre comenzar el calentamiento conformen iban llegando, así que Kageyama no tardó en llamar la atención de Hinata para que fuera su pareja.

–Oye, Hinata, ¿te importa? –dijo con el hilo de voz que le quedaba mientras intentaba tocar el suelo con las palmas de las manos sin doblar las rodillas.

–Claro. –respondió con su amabilidad natural. Se situó detrás de Kageyama y colocó una de sus manos a la altura de los riñones, la otra entre los omóplatos, y empujó hacia abajo. Soltando un leve quejido, Kageyama logró tocar el suelo.

–Eres tan flexible como un palo de escoba, Kageyama. –río Nishinoya. –Es decir, mira Hinata.

Kageyama ignoró la burla de su senpai, pero sí desvió su mirada hacia su compañero, que se encontraba realizando el calentamiento a escasos metros. Hinata se encontraba totalmente doblado, con sus brazos abrazando sus pantorrillas, su torso contra los muslos y, para la desgracia de Kageyama, su trasero apuntaba hacia arriba, atrayendo toda la atención del colocador. _Joder, que culo. Tan… tan firme-espera. ¿Qué?_ Kageyama se dio una bofetada mental porque durante un segundo había sentido envidia del culo de Hinata. _¿Qué cojones? Soy más alto, más esbelto y, además, más guapo. Oh, sí. Desde luego._ Intentó convencerse a sí mismo. _Es una estupidez compararme con Hinata._

–Meh, estamos en un equipo de voleibol, no en el circo. Cuando le encuentres una utilidad a doblarse de tal forma, me avisas. –anunció con desdén.

Noya sonrió. Una media sonrisa que a Kageyama no lo gustó nada. –Pues ahora que lo mencionas…–comentó mientras se acercaba a su kohai, poniéndose de puntillas para rodear con su brazo los hombros de este.

Hinata terminaba de hacer los estiramientos cuando vio a Kageyama sonrojarse por algo que Nishinoya senpai le susurraba al oído. _¿Eh…? ¿De qué están hablando esos dos?_ Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz del entrenador Ukai, que acababa de llegar al gimnasio, acompañado del profesor Takeda.

–¡Muy bien, vamos a empezar con algo de ataque y defensa! –dijo mientras daba una palmada para llamar la atención de los jugadores. -¡Kageyama, colocas a dos y centro! ¡Sugawara, a cuatro! ¡No quiero que un balón toque el suelo! ¿Entendido? -El equipo respondió al unísono y cada uno se situó donde se le había indicado.

* * *

El entrenamiento había sido duro, pero aún más satisfactorio, especialmente para Hinata. Aunque su recepción seguía siendo mediocre, apenas había fallado un par de ataques y el entrenador le había dicho que, si lograba controlar el saque, podría combinarlo con su increíble capacidad de salto. _¡Sería imparable! ¡El voleibol es genial, realmente genial!_

–Buen entrenamiento el de hoy. –lo felicitó Kageyama mientras se sentaba junto a él en el suelo para realizar los estiramientos. Resultaba curioso cuando, incluso diciendo cosas amables, la expresión de Kageyama se mantenía seria, incluso algo amenazadora. Hinata ya se había acostumbrado a dicha expresión, pero se preguntaba si era la única que el colocador era capaz de mostrar. Al menos por una vez le gustaría ver a Kageyama relajado, parecía que vivía en un Tie Break constante y, a veces, resultaba irritante.

–Entonces, ¿qué decís? –Esa era la voz de Tanaka-senpai.

–¿Eh? –respondió Hinata algo desorientado. ¿Enserio se había distraído pensando en Kageyama?

–¡Oye, Hinata! ¿Es que no escuchas? –exclamó Tanaka con su particularmente alto timbre de voz. –Estaba diciendo que los de tercero vamos a salir este viernes y, como los senpais tan –puso énfasis- guay que somos, estáis invitados.

Hinata no daba crédito. _¿Una salida en equipo? ¡Genial! ¡Más que genial!_ –¡Sí! –exclamó –¡Iremos!

Kageyama alzó una ceja al oír esa respuesta. –Espera, ¿iremos?

* * *

Kageyama entró en su habitación, frotando con fuerza su cabello con una toalla, aun húmedo tras una larga y merecida ducha. El colocador lanzó la toalla sobre la silla que tenía frente al escritorio. Unas cuantas gotas aún escurrían desde las puntas de su cabello hacia su cuello, algunas descendían por su espalda, una sensación refrescante que se agradecía. No se molestó en ponerse ningún tipo de pijama y se tumbó sobre su cama, únicamente con unos calzoncillos bóxer grises. Alcanzó su teléfono móvil, que se encontraba en su mesita de noche, y lo desbloqueó. No tenía ninguna actualización que realmente le interesara, un par de mensajes en el grupo que su clase había creado para discutir sobre los deberes y las fechas de los exámenes. Kageyama encontraba ese grupo increíblemente molesto, por lo que nunca participaba en la conversación. Como suponía, se trataba de un debate sobre pasar el examen de matemáticas del jueves al viernes. _Por mi no lo hacemos nunca_. Murmuró con desgana. Estaba bastante cansado del entrenamiento y solo quería irse a dormir, a punto estaba de bloquear su móvil cuando este vibró y una nueva notificación apareció en la pantalla, _Hinata_.

– **Kageyamaaaaaaaa!! Sigues despierto?? ( ﾟ▽ﾟ)/**

 _Tch_. Si había algo más irritante que hablar por el grupo de clase era hablar por mensajes con Hinata. El pelirrojo, no solo eludía gran parte de las reglas ortográficas básicas, sino que también acostumbraba a poner una infinidad de emoticonos. _¿Pero cuántos años tenemos?_

–Sí, estoy despierto. –contestó sin muchas ganas. Realmente quería acabar rápido con esa conversación e irse a dormir.

**–Aaaaaahh, menos mal (ᗒᗨᗕ)**

Su móvil le indicaba que Hinata estaba escribiéndole un mensaje, pero antes de que el pelirrojo pudiera sacar cualquier tema de conversación que tuviera en mente, Kageyama decidió adelantarse y preguntar por aquello a lo que había estado dándole vueltas toda la tarde.

–Entonces… ¿el viernes salimos con el equipo?

Hinata tardó más de lo normal en escribir, eso era muy raro. Normalmente escribía a toda velocidad, enviando cada palabra por separado, en lugar de formar una frase completa. Por fin un nuevo mensaje apareció.

**–De eso quería hablarte…**

Oh, vaya. Un mensaje más.

**–No puedo ir… lo siento!!! ((´д｀))**

–NO ME JODAS, HINATA.

Kageyama contuvo las ganas de estampar su teléfono contra la pared, no solo porque Hinata había tardado una eternidad en escribir esa mierda de mensaje, sino también porque había sido él quien había aceptado la invitación de sus senpais. Quien se había pasado todo el camino de vuelta a casa convenciendo a Kageyama de lo genial que sería salir el viernes con todo el equipo. No es que Kageyama se sintiera incómodo en su equipo, todo lo contrario pero, aparte de que no era un chico al que le entusiasmara salir de fiesta, sabía lo que pasaría si salía todos juntos; por muy unido que el equipo estuviera estaba claro que los de tercer año estarían juntos gran parte de la noche. Al fin de al cabo se conocen desde hace tres años y tenían mucho más que compartir entre ellos que con uno de primero. No es que a Kageyama le importara. Pero se podría imaginar que el capitán Daichi estaría con Suga, vigilando a Nishinoya que estaría constantemente brincando entre Asahi y Tanaka. Kageyama no tenía especial relación con los demás de segundo y, por otra parte, pasar la noche con los de primer año no era ningún consuelo. Prefería quedarse en casa antes que salir con Tsukishima, ya que con alcohol de por medio las probabilidades de que hubiera una pelea incrementaban. Y Yamaguchi… Yamaguchi era un buen tío, pero no se despegaba de Tsukishima ni un segundo, así que estábamos en las mismas. En resumidas cuentas, todo el mundo tenía a esa persona especial, por decirlo de algún modo, en el equipo. Y muy a su pesar esa persona _imprescindible_ para Kageyama no era nadie más que Shouyou Hinata. Llamadlo crueldad del destino, pero era la verdad. Ambos jugadores empezaron siendo los peores rivales ¿y ahora? Ahora… ¿Qué eran? Seguían discutiendo prácticamente por todo y se picaban constantemente, pero al final no había nadie más con quien Kageyama quisiera pasar los recreos, Hinata era la única persona con la que acostumbraba a mandarse mensajes, _mierda_ , si hasta se había acostumbrado a comprar dos bollos rellenos de carne. Uno para él, otro para Hinata. No es que el pelirrojo se lo pidiera, Kageyama simplemente lo hacía y, después, ambos caminaban juntos hasta casa. Así que sí, podría decirse que Hinata es amigo de Kageyama. _Joder, puede que sea mi mejor amigo_. Se sintió mal por haberle contestado de ese modo, vale, a lo mejor no tanto. Pero decidió darle una oportunidad a Hinata y permitirle explicar el motivo por el que, de repente, no podía ir.

Hinata ya le había contestado.

**–Lo siento… pero es que la única forma que tengo de volver a casa es ir en bicicleta… a mi no me importa pero mi abuela está preocupada de que vuelva solo y tan tarde… no quiero que ella y Natsu estén pasándolo mal hasta que regrese…. Lo sientooo**

_Premio, Tobio. Eres el gilipollas del año._ Iba a escribirle para pedir disculpas por su mensaje anterior cuando el teléfono volvió a vibrar.

**–Lo siento mucho… yo de verdad quería ir o(╥﹏╥)o**

–Quédate en mi casa.

**–que??**

_¿Qué?_ Cuando quiso darse cuenta sus dedos ya habían escrito ese mensaje y lo había enviado, sin tan siquiera consultárselo a su cabeza. _Ya lo he dicho, no puedo echarme atrás._ –Es decir, si ese es el problema puedes quedarte a dormir en mi casa. –escribió intentando sonar casual. –Volveríamos juntos, así que tu abuela no tiene por qué preocuparse.

**–Enserioooo??? Aaaaahhh muchas gracias kageyama**

–Tch, no hagas que me arrepienta.

**–Sabía que en realidad eras una buena persona ｡ﾟ( ﾟஇ‸இﾟ+)ﾟ｡**

–¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –Hinata solo contestó con un “jajajaja” –¿Sabes qué? Lo retiro. Ojalá te secuestren cuando estés volviendo a casa.

Otra risa más en forma de mensaje. **–Nono ya no puedes negarte kageyama ♥～(‘▽^人)**

Kageyama resopló, este niño realmente le ponía de los nervios. –Como quieras. Tráete la ropa de salir al entrenamiento, vamos directamente a mi casa a cambiarnos y luego salimos, ¿sí?

**–oki doki!**

–Si vuelves a escribirme eso, duermes en el porche.

Hubo una risa más, pero por suerte, incluso la energía de Hinata se agotaba de vez en cuando, así que no tardaron en despedirse. Kageyama apagó su teléfono móvil y la dejó sobre la mesita. Quería dormir, pero la conversación con Hinata lo había espabilado. _Genial, simplemente genial._

Así que… Hinata dormiría en su casa el viernes. Bueno, no es como si fuera la primera vez que Hinata iría a su casa, ya había quedado en diversas ocasiones para jugar a la consola o hacer trabajos para el instituto. Pero la última vez que un amigo se había quedado a dormir en su casa había sido muchos años atrás, cuando aún estaba en primaria. Claro que había compartido habitación con otros chicos en torneos de voleibol y similares, pero dormir con Hinata, sin nadie más merodeando… sería diferente.

_Meh, de todas formas, vendremos tan borrachos que será tocar la cama y dormirnos._

* * *

El viernes llegó antes de lo esperado, especialmente para Kageyama y Hinata, a quienes esperaba un aterrador examen de matemáticas. Al menos el salir aquella noche con su equipo de voleibol, _su equipo_ , animaba a Hinata y lo sacaba de su depresión post examen.

Tras el entrenamiento, los jugadores quedaron en encontrarse en la estación para coger un tren al pueblo vecino, conocido por tener numerosos bares y pubs a los que iba la mayoría de los estudiantes de la región. Y al parecer, había un par de locales en los que no pedían el carnet. _Perfecto_. Kageyama y Hinata se apresuraron en llegar a la casa del primero, ya que eran dos y por tanto, tardarían algo más en estar listos.

–¿Quieres ducharte tu antes? –ofreció el moreno.

–Nah… es tu casa, pasa tú antes.

–Como quieras. –asintió mientras desaparecía dirección al baño.

Hinata colocó su mochila sobre la cama de Kageyama y sacó su ropa, estirándola como podía sobre la dicha. La verdad es que estaba algo nervioso por la salida de aquella noche. Claro que había salido antes con sus amigos durante la secundaria, pero iban al cine o a jugar a los recreativos, y siempre estaba de vuelta en casa antes de las nueve. Esta era la primera vez que salía “de fiesta”, con sus senpais nada menos, gente mayor que él, gente mayor que bebía. Hinata nunca había bebido alcohol, había intentado probar el champán una vez, en Año nuevo, y acabó escupiendo todo el contenido de la copa. Así que sí, estaba algo nervioso por no encajar en el ambiente. Había elegido una camiseta roja de manga corta, sus mejores vaqueros y unas zapatillas, también rojas, para ponerse esa noche. No estaba seguro de que debía ponerse, así que eligió algo cómodo, sin caer en la tentación de ponerse una buena sudadera con capucha.

La puerta del cuarto se abrió de golpe y Kageyama entró en la habitación. Llevando únicamente una toalla blanca enrollada en la cintura. Hinata se quedó pasmado frente a su compañero de quipo. Era cierto que se habían cambiando el uno frente al otro infinidad de veces en los vestuarios, pero antes de un partido los nervios te impiden concentrarte en otra cosa que no sea el voleibol y después de un partido, el cansancio y el olor a sudor que inunda el vestuario solo hace que quieras salir de ahí lo antes posible. Así que Hinata nunca se había parado a mirar a Kageyama, a decir verdad, ¿por qué debía hacerlo siquiera? No es como si el moreno tuviera algo que Hinata no. Aunque era cierto que no esperaba que, debajo de la camiseta, Kageyama escondiera un pack de seis abdominales bien definidos. El pelirrojo de repente se sintió consciente de su propio cuerpo. A excepción de su altura, no había nada de su cuerpo que pudiera acomplejarle, es más, siempre había considerado que estaba en bastante buena forma. Estaba claro que no contaba con los músculos que la mayoría de los chicos de tercer año tenían, pero ¿Kageyama? Era un chico de primer año como él, sin embargo el firme abdomen de Hinata no podía compararse con el del moreno y eso le hizo sentirse bastante inferior, infantil, al lado de su compañero.

–¡Vo-voy a ducharme! –exclamó mientras cogía su ropa y se dirigía al baño. Ni de broma iba a cambiarse delante de Kageyama después de lo ocurrido.

Kageyama solo asintió mientras abría uno de los cajones de la cómoda en busca de unos calzoncillos limpios. Intentando disimular el color que sus mejillas habían tomado al percatarse de cómo Hinata había analizado de arriba abajo y, muy descaradamente, su cuerpo semidesnudo segundos antes.

Cuando Hinata regresó del baño, Kageyama se encontraba sentado sobre su cama, agachado mientras ataba los cordones de sus zapatillas Converse negras. El moreno también había elegido un conjunto bastante informal que consistía en unos vaqueros oscuros y una camiseta gris, sobre la cual llevaba una camisa de cuadros azul, estilo leñador, abierta y remangada hasta los codos.

–¡Estoy listo! –exclamó para llamar la atención de Kageyama.

–Sí, sí… –el moreno se levantó con pesadez de su cama y se dirigió a su escritorio para coger sus llaves y la cartera, que guardó en los bolsillo de sus vaqueros. –Vamos.

* * *

El local no estaba nada mal para el gusto de Kageyama, se había imaginado que irían a uno de esos pubs pijos donde ponen música de mierda y te cobran un riñón por una copa y un puñado de frutos secos. Sin embargo, este lugar no estaba pero que nada mal. Tenía cierto aspecto de pub irlandés, en el que música rock sonaba a todo volumen. Era algo pequeño, eso sí, pero al menos tenía donde sentarse.

El equipo se sentó en una mesa de la esquina, algunos de los chicos se dirigieron a la barra para pedir las primeras bebidas de la noche, entre ellos Kageyama y Hinata. No hacía falta decir lo perdido que estaba Hinata en aquel lugar, no tenía ni idea de que pedir, así que le pidió a Kageyama que le pidiera lo mismo que él tomara. Kageyama asintió y poco después le ofreció un vaso de refresco oscuro y burbujeante. No era más que Coca-Cola.

 _¿En que estaba pensando? No tengo por qué beber, Kageyama tampoco-arg._ Vale, aquello sabía a Coca-Cola, pero mezclada con colonia. –Em… Kageyama, mi Coca-Cola sabe raro…

–Claro. –respondió sin inmutarse. –Lleva ron.

Oh, ahora todo encajaba.

–¡¿Me has pedido alcohol?! –exclamó.

Kageyama no entendía demasiado la pregunta. –Em… ¿sí? Me has dicho que te pida lo mismo. Oye, si no te gustaba el ron, habérmelo dicho. –dijo molesto.

–¡No es eso! Já, claro que me gusta el ron. – _Mentira, hasta hace un segundo jamás había bebido nada por el estilo_.

–¡¿Entonces cuál es el problema?!

-¡Na-nada! –exclamó mientras bebía un enorme trago de aquella bebida ante la mirada incrédula de Kageyama. _Eso se le va a subir muy pronto._

–¡Oh, Kageyama! –un brazo rodeó los hombros de Kageyama, no tardó en darse cuenta de que volvía a tratarse de Noya. -¡Cuidado con eso, Hinata! ¡No sé si un cuerpo tan pequeño como el tuyo lo soportará! –y dicho eso estalló en una enorme carcajada.

 _Le dijo la sartén al cazo_. Pensó Kageyama. Era evidente que Nishinoya senpai tampoco tenía demasiada tolerancia al alcohol. Nishinoya se percató de la mirada que su kohai le mandaba desde arriba.

–Oye, Kageyama, tú y yo tenemos que hablar. –miró a Hinata –Te lo robo un momento, ¿sí?

Antes de que Kageyama pudiera negarse estaba siendo arrastrado por su senpai hacia la otra punta del bar. El más alto de los dos se preguntaba qué demonios le ocurría a su senpai para actuar de aquella forma, pues desde el _incidente_ de la semana pasada durante el calentamiento, Noya aprovechaba cada segundo a solas con Kageyama para hacer comentarios sobre Hinata, preguntando qué clase de relación tenía con el pelirrojo. Nishinoya se detuvo frente a la puerta de los servicios, la cual estaba separada del resto del local por una especie de biombo, que daba cierta sensación de intimidad. Se quedaron el uno frente al otro, en el pasillo que separaba el baño de señoras y caballeros. _¿Qué coño…?_ Pensó Kageyama antes de que su senpai comenzara a hablar.

–¿Vas a liarte ya con Hinata? –dijo sin más mientras daba un sorbo de su jarra de cerveza.

Kageyama casi tira su copa... –¡¿Qué?!

–Vamos, tío… –puso los ojos en blanco –No me niegues que has estado mirándole el culo en los últimos entrenamientos…

–¡¿Eh?! –se sobresaltó el moreno. Era cierto que últimamente se le escapaba alguna que otra mirada a la parte trasera de Hinata, pero aquello no era más que por motivos profesionales. Exacto, por el voleibol. Sí. El voleibol es un deporte que requiere cierta capacidad de salto y bueno, cuanto más saltes más en forma estarás y por tanto… esa zona estará más… firme. Aquello sonaba estúpido y Kageyama era muy consciente de ello, pero necesitaba cualquier excusa, por ridícula que fuera, para justificar el por qué no podía apartar la vista del cuerpo de su compañero.

Nishinoya soltó una risa. –No intentes esconderlo. Puede que siempre esté atrás en el campo, pero, precisamente por eso, no se me escapa _nada_ de lo que ocurre.

–Senpai… estás borracho. –le espetó.

–Todavía no –corrigió –Pero enserio, Kageyama… ¿qué más te da probar… ya sabes…

–¡Sí me da! –le interrumpió –más que nada porque no soy gay. –dijo ya molesto.

–¿He dicho yo eso, Kageyama? –rió. –No, lo has dicho tú… eso es porque ya se te había pasado por la cabeza, ¿me equivoco? –dijo alzando las cejas.

Kageyama miró hacia otro lado, evitando la pregunta. Nishinoya volvió a reír mientras se acercaba a su kohai, casi acorralándolo contra la pared, situó la mano que no sostenía la jarra de cerveza a un lado de la cabeza de Kageyama y se puso de puntillas para estar a su altura. _Malditos gigantes de primero._

Kageyama agarró su copa con fuerza, Nishinoya estaba peligrosamente cerca y él no era imbécil, sabía lo que aquella posición suponía. Sin embargo, no fue capaz de apartar a su senpai. La nariz de este rozaba peligrosamente la de Kageyama, fue cuando soltó una enorme carcajada.

–Ay, Kageyama, Kageyama… Igual debería replantearte un par de cosas. –dijo mientras volvía a su posición original. Dio un trago más a su cerveza. –Anda, vamos con los demás. Creo que vamos a pedir un cubo.

_¿Un cubo?_

* * *

Pues sí, cuando Nishinoya y Kageyama llegaron a la mesa donde se encontraban el resto de sus compañeros había, literalmente, un cubo lleno hasta los topes de hielo y bebida. Varias pajitas en colores fosforitos sobresalían de este. Kageyama se hizo paso hasta situarse al lado de Hinata.

–¿Qué es esto? –preguntó al pelirrojo. Hablándole en el oído para que pudiera escucharlo por encima de la música.

–Un cubo. Está lleno de… –parecía que Hinata estaba intentando recordar el nombre de la bebida. –¡Ah! ¡Calimocho! Y… vodka, creo. Sí, y tenemos que beber todos de ahí.

Eso le había parecido a Kageyama. Había bebido calimocho antes, pero nunca de esa forma. Es decir, en aquel cubo cabían más de 10 litros. ¿Enserio iban a poder con todo?

–¡Venga, va! ¡Vamos a echar un “Yo nunca”! –exclamó Tanaka.

–¡Oooh! ¡Sí, sí! –Nishinoya apoyó la idea mientras se frotaba las manos de forma maliciosa.

–¿Yo nunca? –preguntó Hinata algo perdido.

–Es muy sencillo. –explicó Sugawara. –Alguien dice “Yo nunca…” por ejemplo “…he copiado en un examen” y si lo has hecho, tienes que beber.

–Sí, solo que nunca se dicen esas mariconadas. –rió Tanaka. Hinata continuaba algo perdido.

Daichi le dio un codazo a Tanaka. –Es igual –rió. –Se aprende jugando.

-¡Vamos a empezar ya! –volvió a exclamar Tanaka –A ver… una para empezar a beber todos… ¡Yo nunca me he hecho una paja!

_Tan fino como siempre._

Los mayores rieron y, sin pensárselo dos veces, tomaron cada uno una pajita y sorbieron. Los cuatro de primer año se miraron entre sí pero, al final, también echaron un trago, algo resignados.

–¡A mí nunca me han hecho una paja! –esta vez fue Nishinoya.

 _Vale, aquí no puedo beber_. Pensó Hinata. Sin embargo, tenía curiosidad por cuál de sus senpais bebería. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo al comprobar que todos ellos bebían por segunda vez. Acto seguido miró a Kageyama, que no había vuelto a tocar su pajita. Entonces, alguien más se inclinó para beber.

–¡No seas fantasma! –exclamó Kageyama.

–¿Y tú que sabes? –dijo Tsukishima con una sonrisa fanfarrona.

–Va, va… –dijo Asahi intentado evitar la discusión –A mí nunca… nunca me han pillado… ya sabéis.

–¡Con las manos en la masa! –exclamó Nishinoya.

 _Vale, Hinata, bebe_. Con algo de vergüenza, tomó su pajita, aunque se le escapó una sonrisa cuando vio que Kageyama también se inclinaba para beber.

–¡Parecemos un puñado de vírgenes! –volvía a ser Nishinoya –A mí nunca… me la han chupado. –anunció con una malévola media sonrisa.

Todo el equipo se quedó en silencio, compartiendo miradas incomodas, esperando a que alguien bebiera. Entonces una mano temblorosa agarró una de las pajitas.

–¡¿Asahi?! –exclamó el equipo al completo al ver como las estrella de Karasuno bebía. Los ojos cerrados, en un intento de ocultar su vergüenza.

–¡Pero serás cabrón! –gritó Tanaka mientras golpeaba la espalda de este. A pesar de eso sonreía. –¡Supongo que ser la estrella tiene sus ventajas! Tío… que envidia. –rió.

Nishinoya se abstuvo de hacer algún comentario, solo observaba la reacción de Asahi con una sonrisa satisfactoria en el rostro mientras se inclinaba sobre la mesa. Se dio cuenta de que Kageyama le miraba sonrojado, quien sabe si por el alcohol o la situación. El caso, es que decidió guiñarle un ojo para hacer la cosa más divertida.

Un gesto que no pasó inadvertido por parte del pequeño pelirrojo. _¿Qué diablos?_ Miró a Kageyama, el más alto miraba sus zapatillas como si fueran lo más interesante del mundo, mientras el rubor se le subía hasta las orejas. Entonces una persona más bebió.

–¡¿Sugawara?! –aquel grito pudo oirse en todo el local.

El colocador intentó no atragantarse con ese último sorbo. Sus mejillas se habían vuelto tan rojas como aquella bebida. –¡¿Por qué os sorprende tanto?! –preguntó ofendido.

–Venga… ¡Yo nunca lo he hecho en un sitio público! –esta vez fue el capitán Daichi en un intento de cambiar de tema antes de que Sugawara se desmayara por la vergüenza.

Esta vez fueron Tanaka, Daichi y Sugawara, a duras penas, los que bebieron.

–¡Yo nunca he follado con la equipación puesta!

–¡Quién beba en esta no vuelve a jugar un partido! –advirtió Daichi.

Todos rieron y bebieron, a pesar de que fuera mentira, con tal de picar al capitán, el cual se llevaba las manos a la cabeza.

–Lleváis un rato muy callados. –era Suga dirigiéndose a los de primero. Mostraba una de sus enormes sonrisas, pero algo les decía que esta vez no había nada bueno detrás de ella.

–¿No son adorables?

–Venga, chicos… yo nunca me he tocado con algún manga.

Los cuatro de primero se miraron entre sí. Sus rostros tan serios que parecía que estaban teniendo algún tipo de conversación telepática. Finalmente asintieron, no podían negarlo, y todos bebieron ante las burlas de sus senpais. _Sí, seguro que vosotros nunca lo habéis hecho. Pensó Kageyama de forma sarcástica._

La cosa seguía, el nivel del cubo iba descendiendo de forma considerable y, en consecuencia, subían los ánimos del equipo. Todo iba bien hasta que alguien soltó _la bomba_.

–Yo nunca me he liado con un tío.

Entonces hubo silencio absoluto. Los chicos soltaron sus pajitas, algunos mirando hacia el suelo. Por alguna razón, el corazón de Kageyama había empezado a latir muy fuerte.

–¡Ugh! ¡No me lo puedo creer! –y el líbero se inclinó para coger su pajita naranja fosforito y dar un muy largo sorbo sin perder el contacto visual con el joven colocador.

Kageyama tuvo que apretar con fuerza el cojín del sofá sobre el que estaban sentados. Y Shouyou no se lo perdió.

Noya volvió a recostarse sobre el sofá, una sonrisa tonta en su cara. –¿Qué? –preguntó como si no acabase de dejar boquiabierto a todo el equipo.

–¡Tío! –era Tanaka–¡¿Cuándo?! ¡¿Cómo?! –no sonaba enfadado ni mucho menos, quizá bastante divertido y muy sorprendido.

Nishinoya rió. –Ya sabes, en una fiesta… cosas que pasan. Aunque, en realidad, estuvo bastante-

Pero el líbero se detuvo al ver como uno de los kouhais, nada menos, también tomaba su pajita para beber.

–¡¿Yamaguchi?! –Tsukishima lo miró como si acabara de confesar un asesinato.

–¡Tsukki! –el chico se llevó las manos a la cara para ocultar el rojo de sus pecosas mejillas. Kageyama sintió un poco de pena por él, parecía que iba a ponerse a llorar.

Entonces Suga, que estaba sentado al lado de Yamaguchi le dio una palmada en la espalda y se inclinó para beber. Daichi lo siguió. –Venga, venga, que esto se está acabando. ¡Invito a chupitos!

Todos corearon al unísono a su capitán, volviendo a ser el escandaloso grupo que acostumbraban. Yamaguchi suspiró, aliviado de no tener que dar explicaciones. Pero Kageyama se dio cuenta de que hacía todo lo posible por esquivar la afilada mirada de Tsukishima.

_Nota mental: Hablar con Yamaguchi._

* * *

Kageyama sacó como pudo las llaves del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y abrió la puerta de su casa, sin soltar a Hinata, el cual había tenido que aferrarse a los hombros del más alto con tal de no darse de bruces contra el suelo. Ambos entraron dando tumbos al edificio.

 _Gracias a Dios que mis padres no están en casa._ Fue lo que pensó Kageyama mientras arrastraba al pelirrojo por el pasillo, en dirección al baño.

-Kageyama… -Gimoteó.

El más alto se detuvo en la puerta del baño. -¿Tienes ganas de vomitar?

Hinata asintió. Kageyama suspiró, definitivamente aquellos últimos chupitos habían sido una mala idea. Abrió la puerta del baño, encendió la luz.

–Intenta no manchar nada, ¿vale? –Se dio la vuelta, en dirección a su habitación, cuando Hinata dio un tirón de su camiseta.

-Ayúdame… -dijo en voz baja –Kageyama… no me puedo sostener.

Kageyama soltó un gruñido, él no estaba en un estado mucho mejor al de Hinata, aunque estaba claro que aguantaba bastante mejor el alcohol. Resignándose, entro con él al baño y levantó la tapa del váter. Hinata apoyó sus manos en la taza y, con ayuda de Kageyama, consiguió ponerse de rodillas. No tuvo que hacer mucho esfuerzo para comenzar a vomitar.

_Una vez más. Gracias, Dios del voleibol, porque mis padres no estén en casa._

Cuando Kageyama supuso que Hinata ya había echado todo lo que su pequeño cuerpo podía contener, tiró de la cisterna, le ayudó a ponerse en pie y lo acercó hasta el lavabo para que pudiera enjuagarse la boca.

–¿Quieres darte una ducha? Te sentirás mejor.

El pelirrojo negó. –No quiero resbalarme y morir en tu baño, estúpido Kageyama. _Y no voy a pedirte que me ayudes a ducharme._

–Tengo sed. –balbuceó.

–Ve a acostarte, ahora te llevo un vaso de agua.

–¿Dónde?

–En mi cama, idiota. –dijo como si fuera algo obvio, pero lo cierto es que a él mismo le sonaba raro.

Shouyou rió. –Qué directo, Kageyama. –dijo mientras se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta del baño con una sonrisa burlona. –Invítame a cenar antes o algo.

–¡Idiota! –el colocador intentó no ponerse rojo –Mira, ve a acostarte antes de que me arrepienta y te mande al sofá. –dijo mientras se masajeaba las sienes, Hinata borracho era el doble, no, ¡el triple! de insoportable.

–Qué cruel. –rió mientras se dirigía a la habitación de Kageyama.

* * *

Kageyama entró a su habitación, vaso de agua en mano, para encontrarse a un Hinata en calzoncillos de pie, en medio de la habitación, mirándose los pies.

–¿Qué coño haces? Ten. –le ofreció el vaso de agua. –No te lo bebas del tirón.

La semidesnudez de Hinata le estaba poniendo nervioso. –Voy a buscar algo que puedas usar de pijama. –dijo abriendo su armario.

–No hace falta, tengo calor. –dejó el vaso sobre el escritorio y se dirigió a la cama para tumbarse. –Solo… quiero dormir.

Era cierto que estaba empezando a hacer calor. Y Kageyama era _perfectamente consciente_ de ello.

–Como quieras, pero no me despiertes si te entra frío de madrugada.

Comenzó a desnudarse, camisa, camiseta y pantalones fuera, pero él sí se puso una camiseta para dormir. De ninguna forma iba a compartir cama con Hinata estando los dos desnudos. _Hoy no, Satán_.

Shouyou no había sido capaz de despegar los ojos de Kageyama. _Joder, ¿Quién le da derecho a tener una espalda tan ancha?_ Pensó con recelo. Se dio la vuelta, mirando hacia la pared. La luz se apagó y sintió un escalofrío cuando el colchón se hundió a sus espaldas.

Kageyama y él. Juntos en la misma cama. Miles de pensamientos rondaban en la cabeza de Shouyou, en concreto dos palabras que no dejaban de torturarlo: _besos y chicos._

Se dio la vuelta y _oh mierda,_ él y Kageyama estaban frente a frente. La luz que pasaba a través de los orificios de las persianas era suficiente para que pudiera delinear la silueta de Kageyama en la oscuridad. El moreno ya había cerrado los ojos, pero Shouyou sabía que aun no podía estar dormido.

–Kageyama… –susurró –¿Puedo preguntarte una cosa? Pero no te enfades…

 _Hhhmm_ fue lo único que respondió el moreno, pero Hinata entendió que tenía luz verde para preguntar.

–¿Qué… qué tienes con Nishinoya-senpai? –preguntó en voz muy baja.

Kageyama abrió los ojos de par en par –¿Eh? Nada… ¿Por qué lo dices? – _mierda_.

El pelirrojo titubeó –Pues porque últimamente no paráis de hablar. Y esta noche… es igual.

Kageyama suspiró. –Para empezar, es él el que no me deja tranquilo. –espetó –Diciendo nada más que tonterías…

–¿Qué tonterías? –mierda, ahora sí que había despertado la curiosidad de Hinata.

–Nada… nada importante. ¿Tú no tenias sueño?

–Se me ha pasado. –dijo con una risita. –Oye, Kageyama… ¿tú crees que es verdad… lo de que… bueno, Nishinoya y Yamaguchi…

–¿Por qué iban a mentir? No es como si fuera nada malo.

–¿Tu lo has hecho?

No esperaba esa pregunta –¿El qué?

–Besar a un chico.

Casi se cae de la cama–¡No! ¡¿No ves que no bebí?!

–¿Y a una chica?

–… sí

Shouyou se encogió de hombros, hundiendo la cabeza en la almohada –Yo nunca he besado ha nadie… ¿Cómo es?

–¿Pero qué te pasa hoy? Ugh… está, está bien… ¿Es divertido? –dudó. –No, esa no es la palabra… ¿excitante? Dios, me siento tan estúpido al decir “excitante”. ¡Es una palabra absurda!

–¡Excitante! –rió el pelirrojo.

–Estúpido Hinata, duérmete ya. –dijo mientras se cubría la cabeza con la sábana, dando la conversación por terminada.

Entonces Hinata agarró la manga de su camiseta y dio un pequeño tirón. –¿Por qué nadie quiere besarse conmigo? –susurró casi para sí mismo.

Kageyama volvió a destaparse. Hinata no soltaba su manga y por alguna razón, ahora estaban centímetros el uno del otro.

–No es que nadie quiera, Hinata…–pausó pensando en que decir, pero el pelirrojo se adelantó.

–Nuca se me ha confesado nadie… ¡y tengo ya 15 años! Es patético.

–No lo es. – _De verdad, no lo es_ –Y tampoco creas que yo tengo mucha experiencia, es decir-

–Tú lo tienes mucho más fácil. –le cortó.

_¿Eh?_

–Oh, por favor. Eres muy alto, atlético y ugh _jamás_ admitiré esto sobrio, pero tu cara no es tan fea como te hago creer. Me… me das _envida_. Yo parezco un niño de primaria…

–Oye, Hinata, no digas eso. Es normal, yo llevo jugando mucho más tiempo que tú…

–Supongo.

Kageyama se quedó pensando que decir para que Hinata se sintiera un poco mejor consigo mismo. No tenía ni las más remota idea de que el chico tuviera ese tipo de inseguridades. Es decir, todo el mundo tiene inseguridades, pero no esperaba que las de Hinata estuvieran relacionadas con otra cosa que no fuera el voleibol. Era innegable que Kageyama ganaba a Hinata en físico; era más alto, más musculoso. Pero Hinata tampoco se quedaba muy atrás; con un cuerpo esbelto y acorde con su altura, seguro que no tardaría mucho en desarrollar musculatura. Al fin de al cabo, solo estaban en primer año.  _Además, tienes una cara muy mona._

Nunca le diría eso. En su lugar, le hizo una propuesta.

–Oye, uumm…. A veces, salgo a correr antes de clase, también los fines de semana. No es mucho, pero seguro que unas semanas notas cambios…

–¿Eh?

–Te estoy diciendo que si quieres salir a correr conmigo.

–¡Oh, sí! –Parecía emocionado –La verdad es que estaba pensando en hacer deporte a parte del voleibol, ya sabes, pesas y cosas así.

–Ni se te ocurra hacer pesas, dejarás de crecer. Y hablo en serio.

–¡Oye!

–Vete a dormir. –dijo dando por terminada la conversación, dándole la espalda a Hinata y cerrando los ojos.

–Vale. Buenas noches, Tonto-yama.

–Buenas noches, estúpido Hinata.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

_Quiero morirme._

Eso fue lo primero que pasó por la mente de Shouyou Hinata cuando despertó aquella mañana.  Tenía la boca seca y los párpados le pesaban demasiado como para abrirlos. Hundió la cabeza en la almohada en un intento de volver a dormir y huir de ese horrible dolor de cabeza, pero el fuerte olor a tabaco que de esta desprendía lo hizo imposible. _¿Qué mierda?_

Con mucha pereza se irguió sobre el colchón y enseguida reconoció la habitación. _Ah, cierto… estoy en casa de Kageyama._ Poco a poco, uno tras otro, fueron llegando los recuerdos de la noche pasada. _Mierda._ Anoche, antes de dormir, Hinata le había contado cosas a Kageyama. Cosas _personales._  Personales y vergonzosas como el hecho de que el pequeño Hinata aún no había dado su primer beso. _Uuugh, ¿se puede ser más patético?_

Lo siguiente fue darse cuenta de que estaba desnudo, a excepción de sus calzoncillos. Encontró su ropa doblada sobre el escritorio de Kageyama, lo cual era extraño, porque recordaba que la había dejado tirada cuando se desvistió la noche anterior. Se puso su camiseta porque, de repente, sus pantalones vaqueros le parecían lo más incómodo del mundo.  Bajó a la cocina, allí estaba Kageyama, con una camiseta gris y unos pantalones de chándal negros. Estaba cocinando.

–Buenos días.

–Buenos días. –respondió Kageyama sin apartar la vista de los fogones.

–¿Estás haciendo el desayuno? – _que elocuente, Hinata._

Kageyama señaló el reloj. –El almuerzo.

–¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Es tan tarde?!

–Teniendo en cuenta a la hora a la que nos acostamos… Esto no tardará mucho, ve a ducharte mientras. Apestas.

–¡Oye! –pero era verdad

* * *

 

Hinata se preguntaba si Kageyama recordaba  la conversación que mantuvieron anoche. Seguramente lo hacía porque parecía bastante más sobrio que Hinata. _Que vergüenza._ Lo cierto que es Kageyama había sido extrañamente comprensivo, había intentado animarlo incluso, pero estaba convencido de que a la mínima usaría esa información en su contra en alguna de sus peleas. _Arg, mierda._ Decidió que, hasta que llegara ese momento, actuaría como si nada hubiese pasado. Como si no acabara de confesarle a Kageyama una de sus mayores inseguridades. Suspiró mientras dejaba que el agua de la ducha se llevara los últimos restos de la pasada noche. Sudor, olor a tabaco. El aliento de Kageyama.

–No estarás intentando envenenarme, ¿verdad? –Hinata alzó una ceja mientras analizaba su plato.

–¡Estúpido!¡Si quisiera matarte lo habría hecho el día que descubrí que estábamos en el mismo equipo!

Hinata rió –Estaba de broma, Tonto-yama. –se llevó un pedazo a la boca –¡No me lo puedo creer!

–¿Qué pasa ahora? –se le estaba agotando la paciencia. Que no es que tuviera demasiada.

–Está bueno. –dijo serio.

Kageyama reprimió con todas sus fuerzas las ganas de lanzar el bote salsa de soja a la cabeza de Hinata.

La comida transcurrió silenciosamente, ninguno de los dos tenía la fuerza suficiente como para mantener una de sus típicas discusiones.

–Te ayudo a fregar. –se ofreció Hinata cuando Kageyama se levantó para recoger los platos.

–No hace falta, solo… solo lleva tus cosas al fregadero. –hablaba en voz baja, bastante más baja que su tono habitual. Se notaba que estaba cansado, así que Hinata pensó que lo mejor sería recoger sus cosas lo más rápido posible y dejarlo descansar.

* * *

 

–Gracias por todo. –dijo mientras se montaba en su bicicleta.

–No es nada. –Kageyama estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta. –Ha estado bien. Puedes quedarte cuando quieras. –aquello había sonado algo extraño para Kageyama. Se rascó el cuello, lo hacía siempre que la situación le resultaba incómoda.

Hinata solo sonrío antes de salir de allí pedaleando a toda velocidad.

* * *

 Kageyama resopló, dejándose caer sobre su cama. Acababa de cambiar las sábanas por unas limpias, pero le importaba más bien poco arrugarlas. Estaba tan cansado. La pasada noche, después de la conversación con Hinata, le había costado bastante conciliar el sueño. Y por si fuera poco, se había despertado temprano con unas ganas horribles de ir al baño y cuando regresó de este, la carita de Hinata mientras dormía había sido demasiado para él. No había sido capaz de volver a meterse en la cama, tenía miedo de despertarlo.

Así que sí, necesitaba una siesta y sus padres no volverían hasta la noche, era la oportunidad perfecta para pasar una tarde completa durmiendo sin nadie que pudiera molestarle. Pero las cosas no eran tan sencillas. No para Tobio Kageyama.

Se sentía raro. Todo lo que había pasado en las últimas veinticuatro horas había sido raro. Empezando por la conversación con Nishinoya en el baño, pasando por el juego de “Yo nunca”, hasta dormir prácticamente abrazado a Hinata.

_La cosa había sido rara de cojones._

Para empezar, Kageyama no podía parar de pensar en lo que le había respondido Noya cuando él había declarado “no ser gay”. _Eso ya lo habías pensado, ¿verdad?_ Tenía razón. Odiaba admitirlo, pero su senpai tenía toda la razón. Lo cierto era que Kageyama ya se había sentido de esta forma antes. Hace unos años, cuando aún estaba en Kitagawa Daiichi. Odiaba recordar esa época en la que se sintió tan confuso, no solo por el incidente en el campo durante su último año, sino por el _incidente_ que ocurrió durante el final del primero.

Por aquella época Tobio no era más que un mocoso para el cual solo había una cosa importante y era el voleibol, sin embargo, los chicos de su propio equipo tenían otros intereses y uno en especial eran, como no, las chicas.

Cuando estás en el equipo de Tooru Oikawa te acabas acostumbrando a que las chicas frecuenten los entrenamientos y partidos. Kageyama no hacía mucho caso al asunto, pero se daba cuenta de cómo sus compañeros se ponían nerviosos por ellas, cuando estaba claro que no estaban aquí para verlos a ellos.

La cosa terminó cuando Oikawa junto con el resto de sus senpais tuvieron que dejar el equipo al pasar de curso. Mientras que sus compañeros echaban de menos la compañía femenina, Kageyama daba gracias al cielo por no tener que escuchar sus voces chillonas “ _Oikawa-senpaaai~”_

Fue ese el año en el que Kageyama presenció algo que no debía y que, sin lugar a dudas, supuso un giro de ciento ochenta  grados en la vida del joven colocador. Más concretamente, ocurrió el día de la graduación de los de tercero. Tobio ya se había despedido de  la mayoría de sus senpais, pero no encontraba por ningún lado al capitán y a la estrella del equipo. Lo cierto es que Kageyama se sentía algo intimidado por Oikawa, pero no podía permitir que Iwaizumi dejara el instituto sin agradecerle su ayuda durante toda la temporada –y por salvarle de Oikawa– el de primero aún no comprendía por qué su senpai la había tomado con él ese año.

El caso es que si buscas a Iwaizumi, busca a Oikawa, porque hay un 99% de posibilidades de que estén juntos.

Los encontró detrás de la escuela, bastante apartados del resto. Estaban ellos dos solos, Oikawa apoyado contra la pared e Iwaizumi parado enfrente suya, sus cuerpos demasiado juntos y el más bajo jugando con el cuello de la camisa del otro. El uniforme que vestían por última vez.

Kageyama sabía que aquel era un momento íntimo, que debía respetarlo y salir de allí cuanto antes. Pero no pudo. Le fue imposible apartar la vista de Oikawa, que parecía algo triste, susurrando algo al oído de Iwaizumi, que sonrío mientras tiraba del cuello de la camisa para unir sus labios en un beso.

El corazón de Kageyama se paró en ese momento, solo para comenzar a latir a mil por hora. Una sensación extraña que hacía arder su pecho mientras veía a sus senpais besarse como en aquellas novelas de sobremesa  que de vez en cuando veía con su madre.

Kageyama no era imbécil, sabía de dónde venían los niños, sabía _por qué_ los chicos de su clase babeaban por las chicas. Pero… dos chicos. Kageyama también había oído hablar sobre eso, comentarios que de vez en cuando otros chicos de su clase hacían. _¿Habéis oído eso? Dicen que el hermano de Izumi de segundo es gay. ¡¿No es asqueroso?!_ Y generalmente el resto de los chicos se reían mientras le daban la razón.

 _Gay._ Kageyama siempre había escuchado esa palabra como algo negativo, algo que estaba mal, que era vergonzoso. A los chicos les gustan las chicas.

Pero aquello no podía ser cierto. No cuando sus senpais separaron sus labios y vio a Oikawa sonreír  como nunca antes, juntando su frente con la de Iwaizumi mientras este acariciaba su mejilla. Era precioso. Se veían felices. A Kageyama le escocían los ojos, tenía ganas de llorar. _Esto no puede ser malo._

Oh, pero lo era. Lo supo el día que Izumi llegó al instituto con un ojo morado y el labio inferior partido. La versión oficial decía que había sido una simple pelea entre chicos de instituto. Pero Kageyama sabía la verdad, todos la sabían pero nadie era lo suficientemente valiente como para decirlo. A Izumi le había dado una paliza porque defendió a su hermano.

Kageyama estaba asustado _¿Y si soy gay?_ Lo cierto es que tampoco estaba seguro de eso. Sabía que no le interesaban las chicas, nunca lo habían hecho y dudaba que eso cambiara en el futuro. Pero, ¿los chicos? Aquello tampoco terminaba de convencerlo. Kageyama nunca había tenido un flechazo por nadie, su primer y único amor siempre había sido el voleibol. _Quizás esas cosas no son para mí._

Con su tercer año llegó la pubertad y Kageyama apenas era capaz de mantener las manos fuera de sus pantalones.

_Ok, puede que estas cosas sí sean para mí._

Los veinte centímetros que había crecido en los últimos meses lo hicieron bastante popular y, a pesar de su fama por tener mal carácter, en la primavera de su tercer año se le confesaron por primera vez. Una chica, por supuesto. Y Kageyama le dijo que sí, por supuesto.

Estuvieron juntos dos semanas de las que Kageyama solo recuerda haberle comido la boca 24/7 a Aiko, que así se llamaba la chica, antes dejarlo. _“Es el voleibol o yo”_ Kageyama no tuvo que pensárselo dos veces. De todas formas, se sentía un poco mal por liarse con Aiko cuando por las noches se tocaba pensando en el capitán del equipo de baseball.

No es que besarse con ella no estuviera bien, estaba _muy bien_ pero en secreto deseaba ser él el que tuviera que ponerse de puntillas para el beso, deseaba cambiar las finas manos de Aiko por otras más grandes, que apretaran sus caderas con la fuerza suficiente para dejar marca. Quería sentir otra erección contra la suya, joder.

Al final de ese verano Kageyama llegó a la conclusión de que era gay, muy gay, y jodidamente en el fondo del armario.

Y hasta ahí la vida amorosa de Tobio Kageyama  que Hinata _tanto envidiaba_.

Con un gruñido se levantó de la cama, estaba claro que no iba a ser capaz de dormir, cogió su balón y salió al patio trasero.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y hasta ahí el segundo capítulo. No me llega a convencer del todo porque lo que busco es que quede real y bueno... espero estar haciéndolo bien.¡Me seguiré esforzando! También recordad que es lo primero que escribo en años...
> 
> Han sido algo más de 2000 plabras, creo, ya os dije que me iba a ser difícil escribir todos los capítulos de 6000 D:
> 
> Uuuuuggghhh quiero que Hinata y Kageyama se metan mano ya, ¿vosotros no? Qué cruel soy que os voy a hacer esperar. Pero no por mucho tiempo :3

**Author's Note:**

> Pues hasta aquí el primer capítulo.  
> Joder, unas seis mil palabras, me he pasado. Los siguientes capítulos no serán tan largos, aunque quiero mantenerlos en las dos mil/ tres mil palabras. Intentaré subir una vez por semana, porque mi cabeza no da para mucho más. Así que os pido perdón de antemano, por si acaso me retrasara en publicar.
> 
> Sed bienvenidos a comentar y a hacer cualquier tipo de crítica constructiva, esto es lo primero que escribo en años, así que está más que claro que voy a tener mucho que mejorar.
> 
> También, como estáis viendo, está en español porque para mí es mucho más fácil. Si veo que tiene éxito (que no creo lol) la traduciré lo mejor que pueda al inglés.
> 
> Una pequeña aclaración, que es una tontería pero: "a dos" u "opuesto" es cuando se remata por la izquierda, "a cuatro" es por la derecha. Solo eso, jaja.
> 
> Y nada más, que espero que os haya gustado o, al menos, os haya dejado con ganas de saber que pasará en los próximos capítulos. Quiero hacerla lo más real posible, (por favor, comentad si consideráis que algún personaje es demasiado OOC) será un poco slow built, tampoco quiero ponerlos a follar a los dos capítulos cuando son mis niñitos de 15 años. Pero no os preocupéis, que smut habrá.
> 
> Y si os gusta, porfi, recomendadsela a alguien. Sé que el porcentaje de gente que habla español en ao3 es bajo, estoy intendando subirla a fanfiction.net.


End file.
